


The Kids Are Alright

by LovelyLinks



Series: Parallel Lives(A Skam Series) [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Adela Driesen POV, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, But first, Canonical Child Abuse, Chronic Pain, Depersonalization/Derealization Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fawna Loockx POV, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Mainly because of Lola’s past, Mental Health Episodes are only mentioned may be talked about in later Chapters, Mention Of Jo’s siblings, Mention of Dyscalculia, POV Multiple, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Referenced Learning Disability, Referenced Pregnancy Denial, Referenced Teenage Pregnancy, Schizophrenia, Season 7&8 Tags For France To Be Added Friday January 29th, Tags Are Hard, Tags my change a lot because their is a lot to add, The Sexual Assault Of The Nooras is Only mentioned, The gay bashing is only Mentioned may be talked about in later Chapters, mainly for Arthur and Lola’s fathers, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLinks/pseuds/LovelyLinks
Summary: When the Driesen and Loockx household move to Germany after a job offer is given to Senne, and Sander is asked to put a new Art Gallery of his art in Germany. The girls are faced with the troubles of a new school and new drama while also dealing with the concept of parallel universes.This is their Shame
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace, Alexander Hardenberg/Mia Amalie Winter, Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña, Amira Thalia Mahmood/Mohammed Razzouk, Arthur/Alexia/Noée, Chris Berg/Mutasim Tatouti, Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Emma Borges/Original Female Character, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Eva Vázquez Villanueva/Original Male Character, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu, Grace Olsen/Daniel Williamson, I will be adding more relationships later but for now that All, Imaan Elami/Original Male Character, Isa Keijser/Liv Reijners, Jana Ackermans/Original Male Character, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Lucas van der Heijden/Original Male Character(s), Magnus Fossbakken/Original Male Character, Manon Demissy/Idriss Bakhellal, Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner, Max Bernini/Tiffany "Tiff" Prigent, Megan Flores/Original Male Character, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Nora Machwitz/Josh Zimmermann, Past Manon Demissy/Charles Munier, Sana Allagui/Malik Doueiri, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx, Shay Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Sofiane Alaoui/Imane Bakhellal, Vilde Lien Hellerud/Original Female Character(s), Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush, Zoya Ali/Original Female Character, Zoë Machwitz/Finn Nguyen, hanna jung/original female character, past Noora Amalie Sætre/William Magnusson, sorry it’s so long but there’s so many Characters and relationships
Series: Parallel Lives(A Skam Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036728
Kudos: 7





	1. Info For The Story

**Author's Note:**

> The Tags Are Going To Change The More The Remakes that are airing now go on because I don’t want to trigger anyone with my story if something comes up that happened in the remake is referenced

This Story is a crossover of all the Skam Remakes but if there is a remake you don’t like then the future Fics of this series may not be something you would want to read but you will still be able to understand the series has a whole 

The story is going to be from the POV of both Adela And Fawna so

This series will take a while to update so pls give me time because I am writing this but I have to watch some of the remakes to be able to write the characters the right way but i am determined to get this series to where I want so pls hang in there with me

This story will go though all the kids high school years as well as exploring their life into their adulthood

This story deals with mental illness and I promise to do those justice to the best of my ability. 

Hope to see you guys on the first chapter where you meet the girls and we join them on their adventure into the world of parallel universes

Since there’s two remakes airing right now I will be adding tags till those end and then I will work to finish the first chapter of the story so you could get a feel for the story

Druck Season Six And Skam France Season 7 are airing now tags that are in the season will be added in a section after Skam France first two episodes premiere

Love, LovelyLinks


	2. Relationships And OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where I will be telling you guys about the relationships of some of the characters as well as the OCs

All Evaks Are together and All Yousana are together most Williams and Noora’s are together

Here is the list of all the OCs and who their with as well as relationships within remakes

1\. Isak/Even  
2\. Lucas/Elliott  
3\. Matteo/David(Godparents)  
4\. Sander/Robbe 5\. Shay/Camilla 6\. Martino/Niccolò  
7\. Joana/Cris(Godparents)  
8\. Lucas VDH/Finn  
9\. Manon/Idriss  
10\. Elenora/Edo  
11\. Nora/Alejandro(One Kid)  
12\. Alex/Mia(Adopt Kids)  
13\. Sana/Yousef  
14\. Amira/Mohammed  
15\. Amira/Dani  
16\. Imane/Sofiane  
17\. Eva/Noora  
18\. Eva V/OC  
19\. Jorge/OC  
20\. Vilde/OC  
21\. Magnus/OC  
22\. Luca/Silvia  
23\. Bas/Daphne  
24\. Noor/OC

Info for OCs goes under here


End file.
